Tenten
Tenten is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village's Team Guy. Using her weapon skills, she trains to be a substantial kunoichi in her own right. Statistics *'Name': Tenten *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Female *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': March 9 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Kunoichi, Chunin, Weapons User *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 164 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 47.3 kg (104 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Brown *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Bukijutsu Master, Fuinjutsu Expert, Expert Melee Combatant, Keen Intellect, Enhanced Strength, Speed and Endurance *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools, Bashosen, Wire Strings, 100+ Ninja Weapons *'Weaknesses': Using the Bashosen severely drains her chakra reserves. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Rising Dragon Control, Ninja Tool: Blasting Sphere, Weapon Control: Tensasai, Enclosing Jutsu, Unsealing Jutsu *'Voice Actor': Yukari Tamura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Tenten has dark brown hair and eyes, along with an average tall stature and a slim physique. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. Tenten wears a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, fingerless black gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She usually carries a large scroll behind her back. Personality Tenten is depicted as naturally inquisitive and observant, with a personal dream to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade. This has led to her to become strongly opinionated about women, defending that girls can be just as skilled as boys in taijutsu when Neji thought otherwise. Tenten exhibits a distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Though she can be quite fierce at times, Tenten is kind and caring toward others, comforting her friends when they are going through a hard time. Being around her overly enthusiastic team-mates, particularly Might Guy and Rock Lee, Tenten is often left exasperated at their antics and wishes they would behave more maturely. She is more easy-going and dislikes having to travel for whole days or continue training when she is already tired, for which reason she enjoys her days-off from missions. However, she cares greatly about her team, helping to go save Lee during the Chūnin Exams when he didn't report back at their base. She also held great respect her other team-mate Neji Hyuga and often helped him train. Naturally Tenten, who was a ninja-tool user, loves ninja weapons to the point that she collects every ninja tool from all over the world as a hobby. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Bukijutsu Master: Tenten is an impressive weapons-user, showing great proficiency in a large variety of weapons; in fact, she can effectively commandeer a very unorthodox weapon just after receiving it. The weapons, used for either for melee combat or as long-range projectiles, are sealed inside scrolls of varying sizes; in Part I, she has several hand-sized scrolls that store small projectile weapons, but in part II, she carries a larger scroll on her back that carries more weapons than before. She uses them mainly to barrage her enemies or coordinate attacks with those of her team-mates. She has excellent marksmanship, noted by her team-mates to never miss her target, hitting 100/100 marks each time. *Tenten's preferred attack method is to swing her scrolls open to release any number of given weapons. If need be, she can use wire strings to better guide the weapons' trajectory or add explosive tags to make them more deadly, such as a grenade of kunai. Besides weapons, Tenten can store and summon other items such as a fire dragon, and a large metal dome for protection. *During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she came into the possession of the Sage of Sixth Paths Ninja Tool Bashosen, which was left behind by Kinkaku. She demonstrated great proficiency in using the fan despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask with a coil of wind, and, also his wind mask with a coil of fire. *Techniques: **'Rising Dragon Control': A technique unique to Tenten that takes advantage of her superior skills with weapons. First, she swing her scroll open to release any number of given weapons, and even add explosive tags to make them more deadly, such as a grenade of kunai. ***'Weapon Control: Tensasai' (Weapon Control: Heavenly Chain Disaster): A stronger version of the Rising Dragon Control. Tenten tosses her large scroll into the air above her opponent and summons dozens of different weapons from it, which then rain down, impaling the opponent and anything in their path. The weapons move so fast that they appear as white streaks, which combined with how large an area this technique can cover, makes this technique quite difficult to evade. **'Ninja Tool: Exploding Sphere': Tenten sends out multiple Exploding Spheres from her scroll, which explode upon contact. Fuinjutsu Expert: Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store almost any item, no matter how unorthodox. This was best evidenced when she sealed an entire ship to confuse the enemy. She could also use her prowess to quickly seal away incoming dangers, provided she have enough chakra to do so. Tenten has noted that she could seal away dangerous creatures, tame them, and use them in battle like any other summoned animal. *'Enclosing Jutsu': Using this technique, a wide variety of objects and even living things can be stored within scrolls, and can be released when the scroll is opened or meets a specific condition, *'Unsealing Jutsu': Using this technique, Tenten will release what was sealed within a scroll, such as her vast arsenal of weapons. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Tsunade *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Uzumaki *Kakashi Hatake *Shizune *Temari *Obito Uchiha In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chunin Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Team Guy Category:Hidden Leaf 12 Category:Naruto Characters